


Beguiled

by swuunuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, SoonSoo, based on the gay that happened on liev, i am still not over it i swear, jisoo is whipped to no extent, oh they also kinda do it under blankets so, soonyoung is very seductive thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swuunuu/pseuds/swuunuu
Summary: After lying next to each other for almost one hour+ during the lieV for Seventeen, Jisoo and Soonyoung finally get it on.





	Beguiled

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for far too long (quality does not correlate to time), enjoy! The lieV literally dragged me into soonsoo (?) hell.
> 
> Help I've fallen and I can't get up.

_“Don’t stop.” _   
Soonyoung’s fading whispers and the sound of shuffling blankets fill his mind. _I can’t believe you’re really doing this at three in the morning_ , he tells himself, _Hong Jisoo, you are better than this_.

But he’s not, his little pep talk meant nothing because he’s _still_ doing it, subconsciously knowing that he has no plans to stop whatsoever. There’s something about Soonyoung that keeps him going, two fingers and counting. _Damn_. 

Soonyoung is practically clinging onto him for dear life, body eager, lips yearning, “I’m so horny right now, don’t move.” He works a hand down his own waistline, sliding off his sweatpants in one smooth tug.

“Wait,” Jisoo murmurs, gaze adjusting fast to the darkness. There’s something familiar with the underwear hanging off Soonyoung’s hips, “Are you— are you wearing my boxers?” He has mixed feelings about seeing his long lost friend under this kind of situation. 

Soonyoung gives an impish smile, plastering himself close to Jisoo’s side, “Yeah.” It fitted him perfectly, even though Jisoo is 70% certain about them being different sized. 

The vocalist watches, flushed pink, as Soonyoung grinds against the side of his thighs in an attempt to relieve himself of his pent up frustrations. Soft, muted mewls emanates from the back of his throat, each sound bringing Jisoo’s sense of self-control into nothingness. “Oh, fuck— yes,” his voice comes out as a breathy purr that ghosts past the tip of Jisoo’s ears, as if they’re not red enough as it is. 

As much as he stands by the “oh my god this isn’t happening right now” perspective, the “oh wait maybe I like this” feeling is creeping up behind him, ready to conquer his mind. Especially when he brushes past Soonyoung’s prostate and he feels the dancer shudder in his arms, barely able to stifle the whimper that almost left his lips. It felt surreal, almost, Jisoo knows he likes it, but it’s not something he’s going to say out loud, ever. Soonyoung knows when he looks the best and when he can hold people under his appeal, and the last thing Jisoo wants is to be under Soonyoung’s spell because there’s no way he can get out of it alive then.

Soonyoung gasps, pushing himself up and away from the mattress so that he’s straddling Jisoo, body prettily curved. The nightlight paints over him, taking along the thin sheen of sweat that glimmered. 

_A work of art._

“There are people—“ Jisoo hisses, watching in horror as Seungcheol shifts to the side and Jeonghan stirs, unbothered. The amount of willpower it took for him to not be stunned by that sight was _absurd_.

Soonyoung gives him a promising peck on the cheek, “I won’t be too loud.” He clamps a hand over his own mouth and takes Jisoo’s fingers to the base once more.

 _Anything but this_ , Jisoo’s conscience screams into an empty void, he’s succumbing to Kwon Soonyoung.

“Hyung, please,” the dancer groans, burying his face into the pillow bunched up on their side, it’s the only way to keep him quiet, really.

Maybe that was the catalyst— Soonyoung’s needy “hyung” and “please” probably did something, Jisoo doesn’t remember much.

All that filled his mind was Soonyoung at that point, where he takes ahold of both of their lengths and start stroking them, jerking the both of them off towards oblivion.

Soonyoung whimpers, lips settling on the side of Jisoo’s neck as he whispers sweet nothings into the latter’s ear.

Jisoo takes in the words despite knowing that they’re spoken in the spur of the moment—exclamations that mean nothing. But right now, they carry so much meaning, the “you’re doing so well”s and the “harder, please”s keep him going so well it feels unreal.

“I’m close,” Soonyoung gasps, voice strained, “Really close, Jisoo hyung—“

The ‘Jisoo’ and ‘hyung’ did something to him, Soonyoung must’ve known, because he says it a few more times and Jisoo considers offering his soul to the gods to hear it on repeat for the rest of his life. He bites his lip, swallowing a soundless grunt. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but now that he’s reminded of the distraction in his lower body, it stays in his mind, searing hot and throbbing, under the care of Soonyoung’s fingers.

Jisoo’s eyes flicker, glancing up and down Soonyoung’s disheveled body. The buttons of his bandmate’s pyjamas are undone by a few, exposing a shoulder and a somewhat large area of his chest, every inch of his skin gleaming under the dull light.

Soonyoung claws at Jisoo’s collar, “I just need a bit more.” He rasps, hands already working himself hard.

“I’m trying—” Jisoo retorts, feeling as desperate as Soonyoung is. He’s starting to wonder if they’re going to be fused with one another from the sheer physical contact and the heat they shared. Soonyoung feels so hot to the touch, Jisoo thinks he’s about to melt.

The dancer gives a groan, body jolting, “Oh—“ he buries his face deep into Jisoo’s neck and lets out a small, little cry that sounded so precious, Jisoo would die to hear that again.

Jisoo follows suit, his body falling slack for a moment under Soonyoung’s weight as pleasure strikes his mind. It’s sickly sweet, this feeling of pure lust, where one can’t help but indulge in it.

He jerks his head back for a breath of fresh air as the world moves on, their little tryst under the blankets comes to an end, the silence of the night takes over once more. 

The weigh of reality sets down on him, “Oh, my god,” he whispers, brushing a sleeve over the sweat on his brows, “Did we really just…” 

Soonyoung just smiles and kisses him gently, a hand in his hair and the other down his shirt, cozy.

Jisoo thought he tasted strawberries.

“Y’know,” Soonyoung crawls off Jisoo moments later, somehow managing to regain his stamina completely under the span of two minutes, “You’re pretty good at this fingering business.”

Jisoo flares, tearing his gaze away, “This is probably the worst thing I’ve ever done in my entire life.” Once his mind actually clears, he doesn’t know whether the trouble they’d get in is worth it or not. Seungcheol will never let him live this down if he found out, neither will the other members if word got out (with Soonyoung, the resident megaphone), this is cursed in so many ways Jisoo wants to keep the memories but delete the entire event from the face of history.

Sadly, his partner doesn’t get the thousands of thoughts fleeting through his mind.

“We should do more of this in the dorms,” Soonyoung curls up next to Jisoo, busying himself with the buttons on Jisoo’s pyjamas, “I liked it a lot.” 

“Anyway, my room, tomorrow after schedules, okay?” He is hopeful.

Jisoo just looks at him, exasperated.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have a folder with 80 screenshots of them lying down together that's how dedicated I am to this damn relationship @soonsoo please help me


End file.
